


Plates of golden leaves (working title)

by kirbychulix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A tree did this, Actually an acorn did this, Arcues help me, Arcues is involved somewhere, Golden leaf plates, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Pokemon are basically stands, So many OCs, Takes place in a world like our own, This entire series is based on a dream, Writer is winging this, heavy au, so be prepared, yes that was a jojo reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: It was just an rumor, it was just an acorn, it was just a glow, it was just her being at the wrong place at the wrong time, now it got personal (writer please make a better description at least when the series is maybe over-)





	Plates of golden leaves (working title)

There have been rumors going around, rumors of a plant that would give you what 90 percent of the population wanted, a pokemon, however, those rumors were never up for long, this could be due to a multiple of reason, yet the small time those rumors were up, most people would always think ‘I hope I get a plant like that’. A plant like that did appear, however it did not give out pokemon like the rumors said, it was in a nice pot, at least whatever god up there gave the plant, was at least attentive to decorations.

Yet people still wanted it to grow, to get those pokemon, they’re trying everything they can, watering it, giving it the good soil, sacrificing apples and other crops to make it grow, one day though, someone came along and awaken the plant. That person, was Tyarra.

It was a tuesday when it happened, which was weird, nothing usually happened on tuesday, she was just going around her neighborhood, not really paying attention to where she’s going, she went to her community park, where the plant was… planted. She looked at all the signs people of put up, saying stuff like ‘free pokemon’ or ‘be the chosen one today! Open this acorn.’ she snorted at the signs. She bend down to run her hand on the pot, as there was no sign telling her not to.

The soil started to grow, even through all that good dark soil, it grew, and she startled back, and the soil stopped glowing. She felt a rush of energy and a burning passion within her, she had no idea where it came from, but she felt like she had to tell somebody. So she went to the first person she could trust the most… her dad.

“Dad! Dad!” She smacked the front door open, and her dad looked up from his electronic device in a tired but happy glance, “What happened today tya?” Tyarra jumped up and down like a 5 year old on a sugar rush even if she was 17, “There was this plant at the communal park and it had a bunch of signs near it and when I touched it glowed!” Tyarra’s dad shoot up in surprise, with a look of disbelief “Really?! That’s great news, I need to inform the neighborhood right away!”

It only took 3 days for the glowing to be common knowledge around Tyarra’s neighborhood, word spreads fast in a small town. It was a nice night, stars shining brighter than diamonds, and luxurious purples and blues colliding with each other in the night sky, while clouds of lavender were drifting past.

Many people from the town came to the acorn that they so desperately tried to grow before. Around the park were small tiny shops of people selling food and drinks to witness the spectacle. Tyarra tugged on her robe/cape, it was the nicest thing she owned, and she felt powerful with the fires on the robe, she felt super stressed out, but this calmed her down a little.

The mood and setting were right, she walked down the stairs of the playground to the potted plant, where she could feel the eyes of so many people young and old staring at her, she kneeled down to the plant took a deep breath, and placed her hands around the pot, and like before, the pot starting glowing, when nothing else happened after a minute, she became worried, and could feel disappointment, she touched the soil, and it grew only brighter, seemingly to be blinding, when that didn’t grow it, she tossed the dirt, and unrevealed the soil, the acorn seemed to glow at Tyarra’s hands, she touched the acorn, and suddenly the plant grew to life, it sprouted with layers and layers of bark, and from the bark came branches that had tiny leaves closed upon themselves.

The tree grew up so high, it parted the lavender sky, as if a fist punched through the ozone layer, and into the heavens above, in the midst of the shock, the leaves suddenly turned bright gold and started to slowly unfurled, until it suddenly closed and then the leaves started to glow brighter by the second, light started to part from tiny gasps from the leaves, and it suddenly bursted, with flickers of white speckles raining down the tiny village, children started to scream in excitement and tried catching the speckles, teenager recorded the phenomenon, as if it would never happen again, and the adults were looking on in disbelief and gasping to themself, a golden leaf fell onto Tyarra’s head with a warm orange plate attached to it, she smiled and held the leaf close to her heart, this felt like the best thing to ever happen to her…

Then someone drop kicked her.


End file.
